


Rumble

by SearchForAnotherWay



Series: Marvel Fluff Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Endgame, Post-Endgame Steve Rogers, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Worried Bucky Barnes, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchForAnotherWay/pseuds/SearchForAnotherWay
Summary: You are Peggy Rogers' caretaker, but after her death, it seems that you are still employed with little reason. Mr. Rogers doesn't need you, so for what reason was James—out of everyone—still employing you?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Fluff Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's on his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a prompt challenge. You will see the dialogue prompt bolded.

Read hues shined down on the dance floor, darker hues to the lounge where he sat. The music was muffled noise to his ears while he seemed trained only to the sound of the ice swirling in his bourbon glass.

He looked over to the floor, watching everyone sway their hips and sweating drunk, the deep bass vibrating the building underneath him.

Another quick swallow of his drink, tilting his neck and avoiding the ice from passing through his lips when he focused into the distance on the dance floor.

Her eyes seemed locked to him as she danced with her partner before another woman pushed up to her chest, pressing their hot skin together. 

Bucky sighed as he leaned his back away from the couch, slouching while his elbows rested against his thighs. He shook the ice in his glass, hair slightly cutting his vision while he stared at her. 

Her platinum blonde hair slipped through her bun, and it seemed ready to let loose any second. She waved her hand, a slow snake coming alive to the music until her palmed turned over and her finger curled, calling him to the floor to her.

Bucky held his stone gaze until the blonde was yanked back in by the woman before her, slim hands snaking around her waist before the two pulled each other together, tongues tied in a heated passion. 

He turned away then, combing his hair out of his eyes before shaking his muscles and taking another drink of what drops of bourbon remained in his glass. He let one of the melting ice cubes slip into his mouth, biting on it and letting it dissolve in his mouth.

“Hey, did you want to dance with me or not?”

The man turned in his seat, finding the blonde woman from the dance floor above him. 

“Dance? Sorry, not interested.” Bucky again leaned back in the chair, letting his arms stretch to sides of the sofa while he cocked his head at her, frustrated.

“Well  **stop looking at me seductively** then,” she preened, climbing over the lounge sofa and crawling up next to him.

She reached out to his cheek, but he grabbed her wrist and snarled; “ **that was my normal-looking, stop being paranoid** face.” He swiped her hand away before lifting himself off the couch and marching out of the club.

He didn’t go far though before his hand began fumbling with his phone in his pocket. Bucky was already swiping through his contacts, pressing call as he paced back and forth in the dark alleyway. 

And when he was left on a dead tone, he called Steve, listening to the receiver ring but never getting picked up.

He made up his mind then.

* * *

The chimes of the doorbell was what alerted you. Who would come so late at night—just when you were about to head out for your shift?

You hesitantly approached the door, opening it slowly before you sighed in relief.

“James.” You looked at him worriedly, his anxious brows crossed and his lips pressed thin. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” You glanced over to his car parked in the driveway before you silently encouraged him in.

The front door softly clicked closed behind you while the both of you stood in the entranceway. Bucky curiously glanced up the stairs before slowly turning to you.

“Where’s Steve?” 

You smiled at him, your finger nonchalantly pointing to where he was looking at before. “Mr. Rogers is sleeping for the night. I was just about to head home myself too. Is everything alright though? Why are you here?” 

Bucky didn’t answer, turning away before sighing. 

“I just wanted to make sure you two were alright.”

“You thought something was gone?”

“I just—” he cut himself off before turning back to you. James seemed to be twirling back and forth more than once. “I called you, and you both didn’t pick up; I just wanted to make sure you two were alright.” 

You snickered at his reasoning. “You know if Mr. Rogers heard you say that, he wouldn’t hesitate to smack you. It’s already enough for him that he’s stuck with a caregiver. He didn’t need me before. Mrs. Rogers was the one that needed the help.”

Bucky chewed on his cheek as he stared at you, “I really appreciate you helping him though.”

You cranked your head slightly. “I’m only here because you’re paying me—”

“And we still need you here.” he broke through your words. He stepped closer, sighing and combing his hair out of his face. “I…” suddenly lost for words, “can I drive you home tonight.”

You held your laughter in your chest, crossing your arms before him. 

“Sure James. I don’t mind at all.”


	2. Crystalline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite Bucky to help decorate Steve’s home with you for Christmas, and confessions are soon made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a request for the Dark!MCU Festive Fic Swap challenge, so I basically wrote a second chapter to _Rumble_.

“Be careful Bucky!” 

His eyes flickered up from the white fog, speckles of snow flowing in the breeze and disappearing into the dense air. He narrowed his vision to you, hands clutching the string of Christmas lights while he leaned forward on a single knee. 

You had cupped your hands around your lips, the puffy gloves doing more to muffle your voice than amplify it. Your jacket was no better, poofy and large, keeping you safe from even the slightest shiver of cold as you stood in the driveway.

He bit down his bottom lip, holding back his snicker.

You were so adorable.

“Don’t worry doll,” Bucky’s voice echoed over the roof, “I’ve been through worse! Heights are the last thing I’m concerned about.” He looked down and sighed, lining the lights in front of him before carefully coming to a stand over the roof tiles. “Why don’t you head on back inside and check up on Steve—let him know I’ll still be a moment.”

Even from two stories up, he could see you flinch at his request. 

You were worried. He knew, even after he told you not to be. But it seemed you were just that concerned for him.

“A-are you sure? I don’t want to leave you in the cold alone.” You glanced back to the house before shouting out again. “And it doesn’t look like Mr. Rogers needs anything right now.”

White suddenly caught the side of your eye and you yelped without warning, your arms blocking the impeding ball of snow before it burst over your hair and jacket.

“Y/N I don’t know if you know this, but I’ve survived a fall in the winter alps. _This_ ,” he stressed, “is nothing I can’t handle. You on the other hand need to get inside. It won’t do you any good if you caught a cold in this. I would prefer it if,” Bucky pondered for a moment before shrugging, “some hot cider was ready by the time I’m done?” 

His words were nervous, and you could tell that he didn’t really mean to pressure you to make cider for him. But you still chuckled at his playful antics. 

With nothing more to do, you raised your arms in defeat. “Fine! Fine! See you whenever you’re done Mr. Barnes.”

You had dodged the next snowball from the roof.

“Bucky!” His laughter was booming, and you scurried back inside the house before the man could start forming another ball of snow between his hands. He was just about mid-throw when you disappeared under the roof. 

The front door had clicked shut; even in the snowy winds, he could hear it. The snowball dropped in Bucky’s hand, the man brushing off his gloves before grabbing the string of lights once again.

He smiled.

When you had called him to help decorate Steve’s house for Christmas, Bucky jumped at it in the second. It was a miracle that he wasn’t caught in a mission when you did ask. And now, here he was in the winter winds, lining lights over the second story windows of his best friend’s home for the caretaker he’s employing.

Steve and Sam had both joked to him about his crush, but the string that pulled him to you was more than a simple infatuation, and Bucky knew that.

Being here with you, decorating this house for Christmas, anyone could have walked in and thought themselves to be stumbling upon a loving couple. Maybe they would believe you two to be new homeowners, decorating your house for your first Christmas together. Him, setting up the tree and cleaning the driveway while you, his wife, let the house waft with the warm smell of cinnamon and vanilla bakes.

His imaginings drifted further, the both of you decorating the tree in ornaments and gold frills. And maybe in the years after that, you and him would tip-toe to the tree, leaving Santa’s presents for the children. You’d busy yourself with stuffing the stockings lined up over the fireplace while he’d stack the gifts into a pile.

He was so sure that the day would come. And when his children ask him about the first Christmas he shared with their beautiful mother, Bucky would tell them of their sweet mother seeking his help to create the perfect winter holiday.

And it would come to be more than perfect.

* * *

You were lucky enough that Bucky had brought ingredients for apple cider before he came over. You could have sworn you had a full bottle of cider, but you stood corrected after a thorough look inside the fridge.

It was no matter, the cider finally finished as you ladled it out from the saucepan and into the glass cups. Three glasses: two for you and Mr. Rogers, and another for Bucky when he comes back inside.

“Mr. Rogers?” You had called for him, but with no answer, you took his cup and left in search. If he wasn’t in the living room, he was probably reading upstairs. 

You carefully carried his cup on a tray, treading up the stairs before turning to his room. You had caught the elderly gentleman chuckling at the sight in the window before you joined him. 

“Good to see you again, Bucky.”

Both men turned to you, Mr. Rogers standing next to the window while Bucky stood from the other side of it, his arms stretched past the frames while he lined up the lights against it.

“Y/N?” You could barely hear his voice past the glass, Bucky’s eyes wide in a light surprise.

You smiled at him, stepping into the room and placing the tray over the dresser. You grabbed the cups and handed one to the older man. He gestured you with a thank you before you turned to the brunet on the roof and sipped your hot cider.

“Having fun up there Mr. Barnes?” You teased him, eyes wondering over.

Snowflakes had collected over his hair like a gentle frost. The white air of his breath swirled before him with each exhale past his lips. His nose and cheeks had gone red in the cold… 

“Do you want to take a break and come inside?”

“I wouldn’t refuse if I were you.” You smiled while Bucky glanced at Steve, hearing the old hero’s advice, before showing off his own chattering teeth and veering his eyes back to you, forearm pressed to the window as he leaned against the glass, minimizing the snow that blew before him.

“She probably won’t leave me alone otherwise.”

* * *

You ran down the stairs after watching Bucky climb the ladder off the roof. Each racing step down caught you envisioning yourself more and more as the child who had just witnessed Santa escaping the chimney. 

A child’s feet would usually swerve at the end of the stairs and dash to the tree, but you stopped yourself short when you reached the door, patting off yourself before both your hands latched the doorknob, swinging it wide open.

He combed the snow from his hair, fingers melting the white frost lining his head, stretching his neck to the side and stepping through the door.

“Little eager, aren’t we?” 

“I just thought it would be nice to decorate the Christmas tree now since it’s so cold today anyway. We can finish the lights up tomorrow! It’s still early in the month!”

His heartfelt smile was all you needed to calm your nerves. 

“Uh—here let me take that off for you!” You reached for his jacket, Bucky twirling behind and letting the material pass his shoulders. You gave a tug and another to peel it off at the sleeves before hanging his coat.

“Your cider is in the kitchen. We can decorate the tree when you get back!”

He had followed your instructions then, heading over to grab his drink while you headed for the living room. The tree had already been set up—you would need to thank Bucky for that later. All that needed to be done now was to hang up some ornaments and decorate it. You had already brought some boxes from the garage with all the things you needed.

“So what are we working with?”

You spun over to Bucky, walking in with his cup of cider. His blue Hendley was prominent to you under the change of light, with rolled-up sleeves giving you more than enough glimpses of his dark vibranium arm.

You shook your head. “Just some of Mr. Roger’s old decorations that he had saved.”

He sipped his glass before raising his brows. “And Steve?”

You immediately held your hands together, playfully picking on your nail. “Oh. He actually said he didn’t want to participate with the decorations,” you stammered, “not—not since Peggy and all.”

The poor man had been so lost since his wife died. 

Your fingers had gone for playing with the digits on the other hand, unconsciously pinching and rotating each one slightly from side to side.

Though he has done much to be better than before, Steve Rogers was still in grief for his late wife. As his caretaker, it was harder for you to get him to do anything anymore. And now that the holiday season was here, you knew that he would regress back to whatever important memories he shared with Peggy during Christmas. He would be left a disaster. 

One of the main reasons why you had invited Bucky to help you in the first place. Heck, it might have been the only reason if you were honest to yourself.

Captain America was one person that seemed to give his whole heart to a few, and of course you weren’t one of them—you were nothing more than a caretaker that Bucky hired for him… 

But Bucky… If there was anyone that was near and dear to Steve’s heart as Peggy was, it would be Bucky without a doubt.

You jumped when a hand suddenly clutched your fingers, holding them tight. Shooting your head up, your eyes popped wide within the moment of change in surroundings. Bucky stood in front of you by mere inches.

He was practically on the other side of the room just seconds before. How did you find yourself so off guard like that?

Bucky’s eyes caught your fingers before returning his attention back to you. He didn’t make to move his hand from yours, but found it a surprise when you suddenly made your own hold of his fingers between both of your own hands.

“Thank you again for coming, Bucky. I don’t know what I would do without you—” 

The influx of air inflated his chest.

“Mr. Rogers would be lost without you, and honestly, I think I would be too.”

His lips parted, the silent gasp filling his lungs even more.

Your eyes were a ravine, drawing him in further and further.

“I don’t know how to repay you—”

“You don’t need to do anything.” He had cut you off, his warm palm squeezing your shoulder. “I’m only more than happy to be here with you.”

You bit your lip and radiated a smile, eventually turning to the tree and unpacking the contents of the boxes. “L-let’s get to this tree then.”

Bucky followed you, gulping down his cider before stepping near and glancing into a box. 

He asked you to lead, the soldier not confident enough of his skills.

You scoffed; “should I be concerned? You sound like you haven’t decorated a Christmas tree before Bucky.”

He shrugged calmly. “Well, I did back in the day when I was younger, but after Hydra…” He turned to hand you one of the ornaments, and you took it from him with swift ease.

Though he wished that he could feel your fingers skim over his own.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking—”

“No,” Bucky shook off your apology, “Don’t be sorry. I already said it before, but I’m happy to be here, sharing this, with you.”

You could only keep his stare for half a moment before breaking it off, holding the ornament closer to your chest than you realized, the sudden strings tightening around your lungs leaving you breathless.

Bucky cut you out of your daze; “well let’s see how I hold up against this tree then. Get this decorated in no time.”

Face squirming into a playful grin, you returned your full attention to the spruce and hung the ornament Bucky had given you along with a few more before you grabbed the golden frills and wrapped them around the tree.

Bucky had done his own work to hang some things on the tree, but the both of you easily picked up the inconsistency with spacing between your sides. While his side was very sparse, yours seemed more cluttered with decorations.

You had pulled an angel ornament from your side of the tree. 

“Here, let me put some of my ornaments over on this side instead.” You shuffled to the other side, but ice ran over you when large hands suddenly clasped your shoulders.

It felt like a moment too long, but Bucky gently guided you in front of him, the warmth of his body a blazing fire in contrast to yours before he finally released you.

Stumbling in your step, you recomposed yourself, huffing quietly before reaching out for your glass of cider. Your fingers tapped on the glass until the courage came to you to take a swig of the rest of the drink. You didn’t want to know if Bucky was paying attention to you as you finally finished gulping down the liquid cinnamon gold, a refreshing sigh emitting from your lips.

“Uh, I’m gonna go grab some more cider and check up on Mr. Rogers. I’ll be right back.” You didn’t wait for Bucky’s reaction before you spun yourself and headed out of the room, walking a little faster than you would have liked before you swerved into the kitchen and took a deep breath. 

What the heck? Why were you such a nervous wreck all of a sudden?

You gnawed on your bottom lip, thinking back to the man you had left in the other room.

It didn’t really occur to you until now how intimate the moment was—only the two of you interacting on a holiday tradition so memorable. It was the first time you had shared something like that with him before.

You heated up the saucepan once again, using the ladle to stir the warm cider. The zesty, spicy aroma drove to your nose while you watched the golden brown liquid mix into a whirlpool.

A sudden thumping reached your ears from behind, and you turned your head. 

You were met with nothing…

“Bucky?” You called out to him, hoping that your mind was playing tricks.

Was he messing with you?

You quickly lowered the heat on the stove and stepped away, glancing to the hallway via the archway that separated the kitchen from the entrance of the house. Another foot forward, and you finally caught eye on the tiny green item on the polished floor.

Bending down, you picked up the item and lifted it to eye level, letting it fall clear at the center of your vision.

A mistletoe?

Not even a bundle, but a single stem so small and neatly trimmed.

You don’t remember hanging any of them here...

“Did you need something?” Bucky, suddenly out of nowhere was before you, and your body jolted.

Fuck!

Your hand acted in an instant, swinging behind you while you covered the tiny branch behind your back, smiling widely at the man before you.

His brows creased upon you, and he tilted his head towards you. “You’re hiding something.”

“What?” You flabbergasted, “no, there’s—it’s nothing.” You shook your head, but one foot stepped closer and you yelped at the man before you, reflecting his step backwards. Your breath froze in your lungs when Bucky grasped your wrist, pulling your hand between the both of you.

He pulled out the mistletoe from your fingers, twirling in his own for a moment until his eyes trailed back to you.

“Bucky, I—”

His lips connected to yours, and you nearly tripped yourself until his metal arm snaked around your back. Your fingers clutched his henley, intertwining themselves in the soft fabric while he dipped you lower, lips molding against your own.

What was he doing?

His arms encompassed your waist, holding you closer until your ribs were pressed tightly in his biceps, surrendering you to his warmth. 

The sudden urge had kicked you though all the heat rushing to your head, and you had just barely parted your lips before Bucky broke away. 

“I’ve waited so long to hold you.” His lips ghosted to yours, lashes fluttering in front of hazel blue eyes. “Don’t pull away from me.”

You stared at him in awe, the gears in your head locked and unable to process his confession.

It was clear to you a while back that Bucky had something for you, heck, he’s the one that’s been employing you to take care of Mr. Rogers after Peggy had died though you had doubted it was because he actually felt something romantic for you. It would have been more believable that he was just supporting your work or letting you continue because Steve had developed a friendship with you.

Bucky kissed you again, the soft peck pressing into the corner of your lips. He had slowly pulled away, but you didn’t know what came over you, your lips following his before you stopped yourself short and froze.

Bucky had caught your movement, connecting glances with you before he plunged forward, tongue thrusting into your mouth.

You mewled under him, clawing his shirt before he had taken the reins and hoisted you up to his waist, wrapping your legs around him. Following his lead, you wrapped your arms through his neck, breaking away for a moment of breath. His amberwood scent drifted to your nose, a subtle woodsy aroma calming to your muscles.

A reassuring smell…

He led you both back to the living room, and you nearly lost your grip when the two of you landed on the couch, leaving you to straddle him.

“I’ve waited so long to touch you like this.” His rough voice caressed your ear, hands roaming under your shirt and to your belly.

You grounded your hips against his, feeling the firm outline of his cock make its appearance to you through his jeans, and you nestled yourself closer to him.

You dared want to touch him too.

His vibranium hand reached for your breast, squeezing the soft flesh, his thumb roaming and massaging your nipple through the light padding of your bra while he witnessed you biting your lip, rubbing yourself more desperately over his erection.

He could see your desperation clear as day.

Your breath hitched when he dove into your neck, his tongue swiping over your pulse point before marking you with a kiss right beneath your jaw. Bucky had no intention to stop, his other hand snaking behind and holding you flush against him.

“But wait Bucky, what about—” you cried out as his teeth grazed against you.

“That old man’s asleep doll. But I wouldn’t even care if he comes in on us. I want you now.”

You yelped when Bucky flipped you, no longer leaving you to straddle him but now lying against the cushions of the bed while the man hovered over you.

“B-Bucky!” You had no time to process the change in positions before the brunet pulled your shirt from over your head, his hands immediately running through your soft skin, stroking you feverishly before his hands raced to your waistband. 

He swooped down to kiss you again, shushing your panic as your arms went to hold him closer; “you’re so pretty when you worry. Fuck—you have no idea what that does to me.” His hard-on pressed against you, and you shivered underneath him.

Soon he was peeling your pants and panties off of you, and you had aided him by removing your bra, swinging it over the couch before he came back to you. Lips came down your nipple, tongue gently swiping over while his hand reached for your other areola, thumb running circles around it until it pebbled.

Your mewls were delicate sounds of pleasure, urging the man to continue his torture.

“Are you wet for me?” Bucky glanced back up at you, his weighted eyes vibrant in lust. “Touch yourself for me baby. Let me see what a mess you’ve become.”

You did as he asked, your hand skimming down your stomach before resting over your mound. Bucky returned his attention back to your breasts, sucking your nipples and leaving behind saliva-coated spots.

In the meantime, your fingers moved lower, reaching for your sensitive bud to simulate more pleasure. You could already feel the slight wetness from there, your labia warm with arousal.

“Bucky please…” You plunge your other hand into his brown locks, tugging him back up until he kissed you once more, pushing his tongue into your willing, open mouth. “I want you so much.”

His chuckling above was taunting your request, and you pouted when he pulled himself away, peppering kisses back down to your breasts.

“Sweetheart you are not going to rush this. Not when I’ve waited for this moment—to have you underneath me like you are now.” You gasped when his teeth gently bit your areola. “When I’m through with you, you’re going to know just how insane you’ve made me.”

You huffed in frustration, Bucky continuing his ministrations over your breasts, kissing you and letting his tongue lavish your skin, but it only amplified your need to have him fill your core.

Your body seemed to agree, your fingers moving without conscious effort, circling your sensitive nub. Eyes closed, you listen to Bucky sighing above you, the delicate smacking sounds of his open-mouthed kisses submerging you in the heavy aura of lust.

Succumbing to the primal need to reach climax, your fingers moved faster against your clit, the friction buzzing your core, all the sensation of your body collecting to one point.

You couldn’t wait. You needed more.

Fingers slipped lower into your sex, pushing past your folds, swirling inside before you pulled them back out. The collected arousal now at your fingertips, you spread it over your bundle of nerves as you once again returned to furiously rubbing yourself on the pads of your fingers.

So close, just a little more. 

A cry escaped you when Bucky pulled your wrist away. He had brought it up to his face, lips encompassing your drenched fingers and sucking them clean all the while listening to your innocent whimpering.

The feeling of his hot tongue sliding up between your fingers left chills running through your arms until Bucky finally pulled your fingers from his moist lips.

“My girl is a little impatient, isn’t she? You want me to fill you up that bad?”

You nodded frantically. Anything to have him inside of you.

He had heard your plea, pulling out his shirt before unbuttoning his pants. 

You reached out to him, your arms hooking under his shoulders and pulling him close, holding him tight as you spread your legs below, granting Bucky full access to do as he pleased.

His cock came free, and you admired him as Bucky slowly stroked himself, his hand running along his thick veins before brushing his thumb over the head of penis, smearing his pre-cum.

He hissed, leaning in to claim your lips once again.

“Bucky,” you moaned, tongue skimming over his lips. He opened his mouth to you, his wet appendage meeting yours and deepening the kiss. You could taste the remnants of your cum in his mouth, and you keened: “I love you so much.”

You weren’t sure what came over you, tears running down your cheeks at your newfound realization.

 _I love you_ …

The man that had given so much to you. _Everything_...

You couldn’t be without him for one more second.

Your breath hitched when he finally thrusted inside, pushing his cock to the brim. Your walls clenched him almost immediately, the rest of your body mimicking its affections: arms clinging more tightly around his chest and legs crossing behind his hips and keeping him in place.

Don’t let him go.

Bucky groaned as he pulled his cock out, and you could hear his voice reverberated deep in his chest. You mindlessly thrusted your hips up again though it wasn’t enough, and you whined underneath him.

But Bucky didn’t care for it, his hands searching for your face as he held you to him.

“Say it again. Please—fuck. Say it and tell me how much you want me.”

You blinked at him a few times before grasping his hand and kissing his palm before he slowly pushed back into you. 

“I love you Bucky. I love you so much! Please,” you hissed through your teeth, “stop teasing me and fuck me already!” 

He didn’t hesitate, thrusting again instantly. You cried out, his cock stretching you wide as you grinded yourself against him. He chuckled at the groan that came out of your mouth before picking up in tandem to your lewd breaths.

Nose and lips ran over your cheek before pressing to your temple.

“I don’t ever want to let you go.” Another thrust into your warm folds forced your back to arch, a high and beautiful curve leaving your breasts firmly against his chest, the tip of his member stroking your soft, fluttering channel.

Bucky listened to your soft sighs, a melody clearing his mind with only one focus, one goal.

You bucked your hips against his cock, meeting him again and again while his fingers slipped down between you and flicked over your bud.

“I—aahh,” You trembled around his cock, the final thrust leaving you undone. 

Bucky followed suit after several more thrusts, burying his head in the crook of your neck while he came inside, chest and hips shivering. His overwhelming warmth, both inside and surrounding you a soothing blanket over all your muscles.

You rocked against his hips slowly, tightening your legs.

“Bucky?” Your hands reached up to his head, brushing his hair back while twirling a few strands around your finger.

He didn’t answer, but the soft kisses resuming once again at your neck made themselves known, letting you know that you had his full attention.

Just as you always had.


End file.
